Reunited
by Shall.we.then
Summary: Gwen finds out about Jack's lost wife, a woman who is also immortal that the doctor had left on Jack's doorstep, and notices she looks suspiciously like her new neighbor.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**__ I've been binging on Torchwood lately so I thought I'd give this a go too. I'm probably going to regret too many active fics, but hey, what do ya do?_

"So you aren't the only one?" Gwen asked Jack slowly, her brow furrowed. A joke had led to this and now Jack seemed to need to get something off his chest.

"No. There's one other that I know of. The doctor kind of dropped her with me in the 1880s. At least I assume so. He never explained but he had dropped her at my door. She's a fixed point in time too, so he ran. I didn't know yet that I couldn't die. I was courting her. She was there the first time I resurrected. She told me that she resurrected too. We ended up getting married," Jack answered, staring off towards a wall. He wasn't sure yet why he was telling Gwen all of this, but today marked almost 60 years since his companion of 60 years was lost.

"She was my gal. We were both from the future, though she wasn't too far off. She was twenty-two when she became immortal. And that was in 2016. Then she lived in my original time for a while. I was always going, but she followed me. We were pretty nomadic, leaving each town every fifteen years. She was there through it all. Even the sideshow I joined. But then I went to fight in World War II. I was RAF. She was working on the homefront, making Rosie the Riveter proud. But then I lost her."

"I thought she couldn't die?" Gwen was focused on him, the usually busy hub empty.

"I was getting there." Jack took a breath. "I was fighting. One day there was an accident in the factory. She died. I don't know what happened after that. She resurrected, I'm sure. But I was away. I got the news and thought I'd be able to find her when I got back. But she'd had to leave. It would end so badly if she was seen after she'd bled to death. And I searched after the war. Until the sixties. Then I threw myself into Torchwood. It's been sixty years today since I last saw her. I remember it so clearly, even after everything else that's happened."

"Tell me about the last time you saw her?" Gwen was unsure, but she felt like it may help Jack. And honestly, she was curious.

"Gwen, she was stunning. The night before I left, we went to the 'Kiss the boys goodbye' party being held. She looked perfect. The forties suited her. She had this red strapless dress with black poodles. She looked like a starlet. She'd spent the afternoon rolling her hair properly, so it fell perfectly. Said she wanted me to remember her as looking perfect. She didn't need to try though. She was perfect. Everyone thought it was so weird that she talked back to me. Thought I was whipped. She's a firecracker and I wasn't about to have her pretend to be something she wasn't. I have this picture," he paused, rifling through a drawer until he pulled out a picture of him with an arm around the mystery woman's waist. "The other one is from the next day when I was leaving. I remember her smile when we were dancing stronger than anything. Then the next day, she wore a pink sailor dress with white trim. Her hair was all pulled back and she had her hair in those side rolls they did. When I got back and everyone thought she was dead a neighbor gave me that other picture. Somebody took while I was kissing her goodbye."

"You miss her don't you?" Gwen asked, knowing the answer. But she also knew something Jack didn't. A young lady had just moved to Cardiff, not that far from her. And she looked eerily like the yound woman Jack was describing.

"Every day. She's there, no matter what. Her name was Grace. I always found it fitting since she was what kept me grounded." And that's when Gwen knew she'd have to pay the new neighbor a visit.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello!" Gwen chirped when the door opened. Oh yes, please let it be her. "I'm the upstairs neighbor. Wanted to make you feel welcome. So hello!"

"Oh, um, come in?" the redhead answered, opening the door. "Why are you actually here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've lived here a month and you look too nervous." Gwen sighed heavily.

"Figured me out then. Okay then, I'll just go into it. Do you know a Captain Jack Harkness?"

"Why?" The woman swung around, nerves evident. She looked Gwen up and down, judging her surrounds for an escape.

"So you do then?" she asked, unable to suppress a grin. "You know Jack. You're Grace. And you can't die either then?" Gwen was laughing, relieved.

"Wait, so you're immortal too?" Grace was lost, but the idea of seeing Jack again after all the years apart made her heart beat faster. The last time she'd seen him was when he'd left for war.

"No. Not me. Jack. He's my boss. He told me about you the other day. Showed me pictures. I wanted to see if you were Grace. And since you are, I want you to come see Jack."

"Gwen, it's been sixty years for him at least. I got stuck in 3030 for a spell so it's closer to one hundred for me. He's moved on."

"He's dated other people, but the way he talks about you tells me differently. And guess what? He remembers you that well after spending a thousand years buried. He'll be glad to see you."

And that's how Grace found herself in the Torchwood hub, waiting outside an office as Gwen told Jack she had a surprise. It was after hours, again, and Grace, Gwen, and Jack were alone. Gwen stuck her head out the door and motioned for her to come in. She smoothed her skirt before stepping in, faintluy hearing Jack end a joke about strippers.

"Hey there soldier," she grinned, taking him in. He hadn't changed, but then again, neither had she. His mouth fell open as he came towards her.

"Grace?" he asked, putting a hand on her face.

"It's me babe," she sniffled, a tear escaping. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly before wrapping his arms around her and holding her against his chest.

"I'm sorry Grace. I'm so, so sorry. I've missed you every day."

"Jack, I should've planned better. Found you. It's my fault."

"Gwen, thank you," they both said at once. She nodded.

"I'll just leave you two alone then," she said, slipping out of the office. Grace pulled a chain out of her blouse.

"I wear this everyday," she whispered, holding up a wedding ring set that lived on that chain.

"Me too," Jack answered, holding up his right hand. "Let's go to the breakroom. Couches." He never let go of her hand. He sat down, pulling her down with him. She landed next to him, her knees on his lap and arms around his neck.

"What's happened since I've been gone?" she asked, watching his face carefully. She'd been in a relationship or seven and hoped he'd done the same.

"War and Torchwood, my dear. I won't lie to you, I did date."

"I expected no less. I did as well. I actually had a son." The last part came out nervously. "He doesn't really speak to me much though."

"Of course you did," Jack laughed. "I actually have a daughter. And a grandson."

"I've got a grandson and a granddaughter!" Grace giggled, kissing Jack's cheek. The thing she was most nervous to admit had gone over just fine. "James, my son, doesn't keep in touch. But his wife and I do. I get to see the grandkids regularly. They call me Auntie Grace though, which stings."

"I'm glad you get to see them," Jack grinned.

"How often do you get to see yours?"

"Rarely. Alice wants to distance him from me and Torchwood." Grace bit her lip and rubbed his back.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I can't imagine—"

"It's fine," he interrupted. "Don't let that much up are reunion, yeah? We've got to decide something bigger."

"Yeah?"

"What do we do from here?" She furrowed her brow. "Do you want to live together again? Do we pick back up or do we live separately?"

"Jack, I'm not losing you again. We live together. And we're still married," she declared, grabbing his hand and transferring the ring back to his left ring finger. He dug out the chain and put the rings back on Grace's finger.

"Then we need to talk about where to live."

"Where do you live?"

"I actually live here." She looked at him, begging him to explain. "Well, you see, it's the perfect set up for us immortals. I keep a living area, beneath a manhole. It's Spartan, but that could be changed. Since I'm here, no one notices I don't age as quickly. No neighbors. Just coworkers. Anyone else who could notice just assumes it's a mistake."

"How long have you lived here then?" she asked, considering what he'd said.

"Forty years." Her eyebrows rose. "I know, the longest time I've managed."

"I'm in," she stated. "Under one condition."

"Yes," he answered, predicting her question. "You can decorate our space downstairs, but remember, it's just the bedroom and a bathroom. If you can convince the team, you can do this room too." She squealed and kissed him, smiling at the familiar sensation.

"Now how about you show me where we live?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I've been a terrible writer. But here's a new chapter. And in response to my reviewer, This is set at no particular point. Ianto, Owen, and Tosh are all there and alive.**_

The next morning, Grace climbed up the ladder and through the manhole. Jack held out a hand and gave a wink as she pulled herself up. The glint of her wedding rings was familiar and new all at once, as was the feel of Jack's hand in hers. The team hadn't arrived yet. They'd both decided to roll with it and see what happened. She followed Jack to a small kitchen while he brewed coffee as she searched for food.

"Jack Harkness, I swear. You have nothing to eat here! What's a gal to cook?" She muttered as she dug. Eventually she came across a few eggs and some cheese, cooking them and serving them between two plates. "You're taking me grocery shopping when we go to get my stuff."

"For my gal," he smirked, handing her a mug of coffee before sitting to eat. Though he'd fallen out of the breakfast habit, the routine came back as he sat with Grace. Suddenly Gwen turned in and she audibly squealed when she saw the couple.

"Back together then?" she asked with a laugh. "Good. Jack needs to be happy."

"I agree," Grace grinned.

"We're just going to go about our business as people come in. Deal with questions once everyone gets in," Jack explained. "Then since nothing has been happening, I'm taking Grace to get her things, get some groceries, and all that jazz." Ianto, then Tosh, then Owen all arrived at the hub. Owen was the first one to speak.

"When's the meeting about why the bird's here?"

"Now I guess?" Grace answered with a shrug. Jack laughed, motioning for everyone to follow him. Gwen had a knowing smile on her face.

"So this is Grace. She's my wife," Jack began. "She's immortal too. We married in the 1880s. We lost each other in the 40s when I was at war. She died on the homefront. She's back. She's moving in here with me."

"Wait. What?" Ianto asked, shock on his face.

"Why didn't we know about this?" Tosh continued.

"Guys, we've only just found each other again. And it's been sixty years," Grace answered. "Jack's not required to tell you everything."

"This is a kind of big one," Owen retorted. "Why are you so calm?" he asked Gwen.

"I actually found Grace. Jack was upset a few days ago and told me about her. And it turned out she was living in my building."

"She could be fucking anything though." Owen was livid. Tosh and Ianto just seemed shocked. "Does this one have some vendetta? We can't know if we should trust her."

"Jesus, Owen. She's fine. He loves her. He misses her."

"She may not even be bloody immortal."

"Jesus fucking," Grace mumbled. She turned went to the nearby cabinet, yanking each drawer out until she found a gun.

"Grace, don't." Jack was laughing.

"Jack, you remember the sideshow days. I'll be fine." And with that, she placed it against her temple and pulled the trigger. Owen, Tosh, Ianto, and Gwen all screamed while Jack checked his watch. A few minutes later she stood again. "Believe me now?"

"Never do that again. I believe you." Owen ran his hands through his hair.

"Now everyone, I'm taking the day to go with Grace to get her things. Continue business as usual. Call me if you have to." With that he led Grace out. She smiled and put her sunglasses on.

"Shall we then?" he asked, opening the door of an SUV.

"Of course," she answered. They drove in silence, fingers laced. It was time to just take in each other's presence. They made their way into her flat. "You're lucky I'm still a light mover."

"You still do the sales before you move?" he asked, remembering the huge garage sales every time they moved.

"Of course! And I only rent furnished apartments. So I only have to pack kitchen things, books, clothes, and toiletries really."

"And I wasn't even there to cause the moving emergencies." She laughed, remembering every time his deaths in bar fights had made them move. They packed everything, except a pair of twill jeans and polka dot blouse she left out.

"How about you change and I'll take you out to lunch, my dear Mrs. Harkness?"

"Sounds absolutely perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**__Sorry I'm horrible. I'm working to do better. Updates will be more regular. Reviews are appreciated._

"What kind of food are you craving?" he asked once they'd loaded the car.

"Surprise me?" Jack smiled and took her hand again.

"I missed this." He kissed her knuckles.

"I did too," she confessed. "How has the last sixty years treated you?"

"It's been longer than that," he sighed. "Some time hopping. More like a hundred."

"Same here."

"But it's been pretty good. I don't get to be too involved butI have Alice and her son."

"I'm sorry you don't get to be involved. James says it's too painful aging while I still look twenty-two. But his wife, Julia, keeps in touch. She'll let me see Annie and Joseph."

"How old are they?"

"Well, James is thirty-three. His father ended up raising him when we ended things. He was more suited. Annie is four and Joseph is only two. You'll have to meet them."

"I can't wait. We're here, by the way." He'd pulled into an American style diner, decorated with a jukebox 50s theme. It was like their days going to the soda shops before the war.

"Jack!" she squealed, taking his hand and following him to a booth. "This is adorable."

"I thought you'd enjoy it. And I was thinking after this we can go get whatever you want to decorate."

"Yes. Because we'll be needing an Ikea bedframe at least."

"But there's the-"

"Jack. No. We need a real bed. Not a cot."

And that afternoon found Grace and Jack putting together a flat pack bed after forcing a mattress through the manhole. A simple white bed, covered in one of several new sets of light floral sheets. An old quilt Grace had made a few years before was laid over it. Jack's couch, TV, and coffee table had been lined up in one corner. Behind it, there stood a vanity and armoire that they'd managed to build. A stool that Grace had spotted in a vintage shop was carefully lowered in and put at the vanity. She placed a new table lamp on the coffee table. A bookcase Jack had filled with old papers and dirty clothes was now filled with Grace's books. The dirty clothes were in the new hamper by the washer. And the clean clothes were now placed neatly in the closet and armoire. Pictures they'd gone through were now framed and hanging over the walls. A lamp was on each of the nightstands Grace had insisted on in the same vintage shop. The bathroom had a rug, neatly laid out towels, and even a small set of shelves by the bathtub. It was loaded with soaps and scrubs and shaving creams.

"It's like a home." Jack was sitting on the arm of the couch, surveying their handywork. They'd worked into the night. While the team worked, Grace had plans to unpack her pots and pans in the kitchen. She was going to load her dishes into the shelves and make it a proper kitchen, something Ianto was sure to appreciate.

"It's our home," she answered, leaning into his side. "I'm going to take a bath." Before it had time to register, Jack went into the bathroom and turned on the tub and choosing a bubble bath. Grace walked in and leaned against the door. He'd always prepared her baths when he was home. And it was kind of heart melting to see him fall back into their rhythm. It was as if the last hundred years hadn't happened. She undressed and stepped into the tub. Jack kissed her forehead.

"I know. I don't miss a step," he winked. "I missed these routines."

"So sweet, but such an ego."

"You love it."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Jack, do you think the team will like me?" she asked timidly.

"Grace Harkness. Since when do you care?" Jack laughed.

"Since I'll be living in their office." He saw her point. He thought about it.

"Well," he began. "Owen is a twat. But he'll warm up because I know you'll be cooking. Tosh is pretty relaxed. Gwen already likes you. Ianto and you will be fast friends. He's always been the one to make the teams coffee, make sure we eat, et cetera. It'll be nice for him to have a partner in nurturing."

"I hope you're right," she sighed. They sat in silence for a while. Grace finished her bath and grabbed a towel. Jack took his turn to bathe and jumped in the shower as Grace pulled a floral night shirt from the drawers. She grabbed her knitting from her bag and settled into her side of the bed. They'd have to be up in a few hours, but it was worth it to have their space this homey. She knitted until she felt Jack settle in next to her.

"You had pajamas like that in '39, didn't you?"

"I did," Grace answered, looking at him with a surprised smile.

"That's a different one right?"

"I saw this fabric and thought I'd make it. It's basically the same. I liked that night shirt!"

"You used to knit every evening too."

"I like it!"

"My darling Grace. A creature of habit," Jack smiled, as Grace turned out the light and curled into him.


End file.
